warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Forest
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. "Who needs StarClan!? Who needs the pathetic Warrior Code? We are the cats of the shadows. We don't need StarClan to lead us. We are cats who chose evil as our paths." -Cougarfang The The Dark Forest, or the Place Of No Stars is the Warriors' underworld. It's an eternal nightmare. Cats who have ruined reputations go to the Forest when they die. The forest is constantly surrounded by a dark fog. Eerie sounds echo thoughout the forest. Each cat that comes here will encounter an eternal lonely nightmare. No prey lives in the Dark Forest, so cats living there grow hungry and suffer. Members Cougarfang - ''Light brown tabby with green eyes. Formerly MossClan.'' 'History: '''Cougarkit was born in MossClan; his mother was Hollypelt. His father was a loner named Tucker. Cougarkit was bullied by Minnowkit. Cougarkit was the runt of Hollypelt's litter. He was bullied by his brother a lot. Later on, he was assigned Gingerwing as his mentor. Cougarpaw's training was normal; and Minnowpaw was still neglecting him. Cougarpaw developed a crush on Swiftpaw, a beautiful white and brown she-cat. But Swiftpaw didn't notice Cougarpaw's love for her. Minnowpaw loved Swiftpaw; and Swiftpaw loved him back. Cougarpaw hated Minnowpaw so much, that he decided to kill him. One night, Cougarpaw met up with Minnowpaw by the river and poisoned him with deathberries. Cougarpaw felt satisfied with his 'kill'. Now, his love for Switpaw was shattered. He hated her for ignoring him and loving his rival. So Cougarpaw murdered his lost crush. MossClan was confused, cats were disappearing, and Cougarpaw was silent. Then, Gingerwing decided that Cougarpaw was ready for his warrior ceremony. Splotchstar named Cougarpaw, Cougarfang. Cougarfang was a good warrior-- but his Clan didn't know the evil inside him. During a battle with IvyClan, Cougarfang silently killed 4 cats. IvyClan did not know why those cats had been killed; the Warrior Code said that you cannot kill a cat during battle-- for it will show that the cat is heartless and merciless. Everyone was suspicious of each other in MossClan. Many moons past, with everyday passing by, Cougarfang got more ambitious of being the deputy. Cougarfang planned to assassinate Dawnfoot. One day, Cougarfang called Dawnfoot to go on a walk to him. Dawnfoot agreed, and the two cats ventured deep into the forest; away from the camp. Then, Cougarfang leaped at Dawnfoot, his long hooked claws unsheathed. Dawnfoot was a skilled fighter and reacted quickly, she lunged at him and teared through his flesh. Cougarfang snarled in fury and attacked her back, then a patrol spotted the two cats. Quickly the patrol pinned down Cougarfang. But Cougarfang was clever and told the patrol that Dawnfoot had attacked him. For a heartbeat they had believed him, but then, Thornfrost concluded that he had saw Cougarfang kill an IvyClan cat. The patrol was shocked, ''Why hadn't Thornfrost told them earlier? The patrol led Cougarfang to the border and chased him out for good. Then, as Cougarfang walked along side the Thunderpath, a savage dog attacked him, and killed him. Cougarfang was gone... Forever..